Musical Memories
by Rainin' Sunshine
Summary: Kurt takes out a scrapbook he made after Blaine sings him a song, prepare for the memories of 'Klaine'.
1. Not Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or Glee. You think I would write fanfiction if I did? Wow. (;  
If the lyrics are like this '_lyrics' _it's Blaine.  
like this **_'lyrics' _**it's Kurt.  
like this **_'lyrics'_** it's both.  
it'll be that way throughout the whole story. (:

**Blaine's POV:**

"Kurt, take a seat," I pointed to the couch across from the chair I was currently sitting on.

"What's this about Blaine?" Kurt questioned as he sat down on the couch.

"We've been dating for 3 years now, and they've been difficult, but we've gotten through all the rough times, and I love you with all my heart and my soul," I smiled and leaned over and grabbed Kurt's hand. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothings can me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

I looked at Kurt, too see his reaction. His eyes were filling with tears, and his mouth was forming into a smile. I flashed him a smile back and started to sing again.

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you close to me_

_And I tell you_

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

I opened my mouth to continue singing, but Kurt started to sing instead.

_**Baby I'm not alone**_

_**Cause you're here with me**_

_**And nothings ever gonna take us down**_

_**Cause nothing can keep me from loving you**_

_**And you know it's true**_

_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_

_**Our love is all we need**_

I moved so I was sitting next to him on the couch, smiling at him I opened my mouth to sing once more. Kurt opened his mouth too. And we started to harmonize together.

_**Cause you're here with me**_

_**And nothings ever gonna bring us down**_

_**Cause Nothing**__Nothing Nothing __**can keep me from loving you**_

_**And you know it's true**_

_**It don't matter what'll come to be**_

_**You know our love is all we need**_

_**Our love is all we need to make it through**_

Kurt leaned over a gave me a peck on the lips. "That was wonderful dear, but why did you sing it to me?"

"Well Kurt, I want to ask you something, and saying my feelings in a song has always been my thing, as you should know by now, " I explained before taking a deep breath and getting on one knee on the floor. I pulled out a red velvet box. "Kurt Hummel, I love you, from the bottom of heart, everything about you, and I know that our love is the only thing I'll ever need in this life from now on," I looked up his face, where tears were starting to fall. "Will you marry me?" I opened the box revealing a silver ring with on diamond in the middle. Engraved into the side, was 'our love is all we need'.

"Yes! Yes! Of course Yes!" Kurt exclaimed and held out his hand. I slid the ring on his finger, and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you Blaine," He whispered against my lips and gave me a kiss. He pulled away. "I got you something too, it's not as good as your present, but it's a little something I made," Kurt said, then he told me to stay here as he whisked off to his room. He came back a little bit later with a book in his hand. "It's a scrapbook, filled with all of our memories, inside jokes, and even some of the hard times," Kurt explained. "I wish I could add in this one, but the book is already filled!"

"Let's look through it together!" I suggested.

"Alright, well they way I set it up is each page has a song, a song that fit the memory it goes with, you'll remember as soon as you see the song," Kurt smiled as he said this. "Well, at least you should,".

I opened the book and smiled right away. 'Teenage Dream'.

_AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! I've been obsessed with Klaine lately, and I'll have plenty of time to write. I'm in.. a situation, one that my parents are not allowing me to hang out with my friends.. probably ever again. well, whatever. Enjoy! Reveiw! Next chapter will be up soon!(:_


	2. Teenage Dream

Disclaimer; I don't own Glee or Katy Perry.

**Kurt's POV:**

I noticed Blaine had that cute smile I love on his face as he read the song at the top of the page. "Teenage Dream?" He questioned.

"I remember when you sang that song," I smiled.

**FLASHBACK:**

I walked into the warblers practicing and immediately grinned. Tons of well dressed boys starting to sing a song that sounded vaguely familiar. Just the harmonization of do's and da's in the background sounded amazing, and then I heard what I took to be an angel singing.

**Before you met me I was a wreck**

**But things were kinda heavy you brought me to life**

**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine.**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I we'll be young forever**

It looked like the lead singer, the one who told me that I'd fit right in if I didn't forget my jacket, was staring right at me. I could feel sparks on my shoulder were he nudged it before he started singing. He starting singing the next part, and he pointed at me! HE POINTED AT ME. That's got to mean something.

**You make me feel like a teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep let's runaway and don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back**

I had to look like a complete idiot, I stood there grinning like a mad man at Blaine. His voice was just so beautiful, and it felt like he was singing it for me!

**Gonna get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

Oh my Gucci! Would I love to see him in a pair of skin tight jeans. Yum! Shut up Kurt, you don't even know if he's gay or not. They started to sing the chorus again, and throughout the whole chorus I swear Blaine was looking at me, and singing to me! My grin was getting bigger and bigger, and he was captivating my full attention once he started singing.

**Gonna get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight.**

As he finished up the song, his gorgeous eyes continued to burn into mine. It felt like he was singing about me. I was absolutely breathless by the time the song was finished. I started to clap when everyone else did, with that big grin on my face. Oh get a hold of yourself Kurt! It's just a song.

**END FLASHBACK:**

"I do remember that day, I sang that song for you I'm pretty sure," Blaine joked and gave me a wink.

"So you wanted me to touch you in your skin tight jeans?" I retorted giving him a wink back.

"Oh you know I always want you touch me babe!" Blaine flirted giving my knee a little squeeze.

"Just flip the page!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He did, and I saw his face light up. "Baby it's cold outside!"

_A/N: yeah, so i would've had this up yesterday, but my parents decided to take away my computer. don't worry, i clearly got it back. i had to do some major discussing with them tho. it's hard to explain without telling everyone my current situation, and that right there is something i'd like to avoid. cause i feel bad about it. ANYWAYS. i hoped you enjoyed it. (:  
-Rainin' Sunshine  
_


	3. Baby it's Cold Outisde

**Blaine's POV:**

I smiled as I flipped the page. "Baby its cold outside!"

"Remember that Deary?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Yes, that was when I fell in love with you," I confessed my cheeks filling with a light pink color.

"Was it really? I was already in love with you," Kurt confessed his cheeks filling with the same color.

I smiled and thought of that day.

**FLASHBACK: **

"Hey," I said as I slammed the radio down on the table. Causing Kurt to look up.

"You scared me!" He put his pencil down and flashed me a smile.

"Good, because I'm actually Marley's ghost, and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard!" I said in my best whisper voice as I say across from him at the table he was working at.

Giving me a skeptical look he said, "What's with the boom box?"

"I need you to sing with me," I smiled. He looked at me with a look that screamed 'Really?'. "Well rehearse with me, I gotta get singing baby its cold outside, in the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular," I smiled at bit.

"Aw, a personal favorite," He replied clasping his hands together. He smiled, and what a cute smile he had. "To bad they'd never let us sing it together," I shot him a confused look. "I mean as two, artists." It sounded like he was trying to cover up something.

"So you gonna help me out here?" I asked breaking the awkwardness.

"Anything to get me from reading about Charlemagne," Kurt sighed and closed his book.

"Very Good," I stood up and headed over to the boom box. I pressed play and the music started to play. I twirled over to Kurt sitting on the couch motioning for him to start singing. He crossed his legs and fixed his hair and started to sing.

(_Kurt Singing, _**Blaine Singing, **_**Both)**_

_I really can't stay_

**But Baby its cold outside**

_I've got to go away_

**But Baby its cold outside**

_This evening has been_

**Been hoping that you'd drop in**

_So very nice_

**I'll your hands they're just like ice**

I pretended to grab Kurt's hands and then Kurt got up and started walking away from me. Damn shoulda touched him while I could've.

_My mother will start to hurry_

**Beautiful what's your hurry?**

_My father will be pacing the door_

**Listen to the fireplace roar**

_So I'd really better scurry_

**Beautiful please don't hurry**

_Well maybe just a half a drink more_

**Put some records on while I pour.**

I bumped shoulders with him, and twirled over the front of his body. The contact immediately gave me a burning feeling.

_The neighbors might think _

**Baby, it's bad out there  
**

_Say, what's in this drink? _

**No cabs to be had out there  
**

_I wish I knew how_

**Your eyes are like starlight  
**

_To break the spell_

**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

Kurt was sitting on the edge of one of the couches and I was on the other side, it's so weird. My shoulder was still tingling from where we had contact earlier.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_

**Mind if I move in closer?  
**

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**

I was sitting right next to Kurt by now, and oh my god. Just being by him was giving a feeling that I knew I shouldn't have right now. I didn't have time to take care, I wouldn't be able to for at least another hour. Come on Blaine dead puppies. Dead puppies… Oh who can think of dead puppies when an exetremely attractive gay boy is sitting right next to giving you butterflies.

_I really can't stay _

**Baby don't hold out**

_**Ahhh, but it's cold outside**_

I played a bit of the piano part, and sat next to Kurt on the bench but he quickly got up and started walking.

_I've got to go home_

**But, baby, you'll freeze out there  
**

_Say, lend me your coat_

**It's up to your knees out there  
**

_You've really been grand_

**I thrill when you touch my hand  
**

_But don't you see _

**How can you do this thing to me?**

I gave him a pout and walked closer to him. We were face to face, almost kissing. Kiss him Blaine, lean in and kiss him! No Blaine, he doesn't need this right now. Shh!

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

**Think of my life long sorrow  
**

_At least there will be plenty implied_

**If you caught pneumonia and died  
**

_I really can't stay_

**Get over that hold out  
**

_**Ohhh, baby it's cold outside**_

We finished the song sitting very closely on the couch, we both looked at each other and smiled. I let out an awkward laugh. He's so cute when he's blushing. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement and told me, "I think you're ready."

I smiled and started to get up. Needing to get out of there before I ripped of my clothes right then and there. Why was this song getting me all worked up? It's a Christmas song for Christ sakes! "Well, for the record," I stood up and smiled. "You are much better than that girls gonna be," I confessed giving him a reassuring nod as I left the room passing an older man on the way out.

I had the weirdest feeling in the pit of my chest, it was like I missed Kurt and wanted to go back with him. Why, I didn't think that I had feelings for him, well I did but not strong feelings. Why was he stuck in my mind still, I really need to figure this out.

**END FLASHBACK;**

"Ah, that was a good song, we sounded very well together on it too," I said smiling at Kurt who must've been having the same flashback as me.

"Yeah, and I must say you and I sound much better than the girl you sang with, she was much to flat all the time," Kurt laughed a bit and put his head on my shoulder. He cuddled close to me. "Well flip the page!"

"Breathless?" I smiled. Kurt sang me this song, it's the reason we're together.

_A/N: I officially hate school. OFFICIALLY. My speech teacher decides to assign us this speech, and who has to go monday! ME. I hate speeches, everyone judges me when I'm up there I know it. It makes me feel horrible. My speech class is mean, i have like one friend in that class. but that's why i haven't been able to write, because i've been wokring on this speech. i need to do a good job. school lately has just been hell, and i haven't been able to sleep normally for the last 5 days. so i apologize if it's not very good. i'm just really tired. :/ but enjoy! reveiw! (:  
-Rainin' Sunshine_


	4. Breathless

**Kurts POV:**

"Yes, Breathless, It was a huge part in making us a reality," I smiled at Blaine and thought back to that day.

**FLASHBACK:**

I sat in the choir room waiting, he should be here by now. Where is he! I left Blaine a note in his room telling him to meet me in the choir room at 2:20. That's the time that no one uses this room, and Blaine and I have a free period. I was going to wait until 2:40, then I was leaving. I'm not going to look foolish if he doesn't want to come see me.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned walking into the room.

Perfect. I pushed play and walked over to Blaine, opened my mouth, and began to sing.

_Seems like everyone else has a love just for them_

_I don't mind we have such a good time_

_My best friend, but sometimes well_

_I wish we could be more then friends_

I took Blaine's hand and looked him in the eye.

_Tell me do you know?_

_Tell me do you know?_

_Ohhhhhhhh._

We sat down on the couch together, and he opened his mouth to speak but I put my finger to his lips and began to sing again.

_I get so breathless when you call my name_

_I've often wondered do you feel the same_

_There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity_

_When we're all alone_

_So don't tell me_

_You can't see_

_What I'm thinking of_

I was looking into Blaine's eyes when I was singing, so he would understand the song was about him. I was singing about him.

_I can understand that you don't want to cross the line,_

_And you know i can't promise you things,_

_Will turn out fine,_

_But i have to be honest, I want you to be mine_

_Tell me do you know?_

_Tell me do you know?_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

I smiled at Blaine, and was thrilled when he reciprocated the gesture. I sang the chorus once more with as much passion as I could muster.

_I get so breathless, when you call my name,_

_I've often wondered, do you feel the same?_

_There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity_

_When we're all alone,_

_So don't tell me_

_You can't see_

_Oh!_

I finished off the song, holding out the note until it was a low hum. I looked at Blaine, and leaned in to kiss him. He continued leaning in, I continued leaning in, and our lips finally met. The lips I've been dreaming about, were finally on top of mine. I can't even begin to describe the feeling I felt when his lips were on mine. We pulled away, and my hand instantly went to my lips. They were full on tingling.

"Just so you know Kurt, I do feel the same," Blaine flashed me a smile and pecked me on the lips quickly.

"So what does this mean?" I asked slowly pulling my hand away.

"That you're my boyfriend, and I'm yours," He smiled and interlocked our fingers together. As our hands were now intertwined, the rest of the warblers came in.

I heard a chorus of 'finallys' and I smiled. Finally indeed.

_I finally got some inspiration! (: enjoy... i guess.(:  
rainin' sunshine._


End file.
